


You Were The Someone Waiting For Me

by darlingfilms



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Barcheating, Choni are mentioned, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Prom, Riverdale is normal, barchie, so much of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingfilms/pseuds/darlingfilms
Summary: Picture this, it’s the senior prom in Riverdale and Betty and Archie go with their partners, but it’s clear who they’d rather be with.Set after Betty called it off, but lord does she want it to be back on again - and Archie never stopped wanting the girl.Or, how I’m hoping the prom episode will go (even tho, it probably won’t.)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	You Were The Someone Waiting For Me

**Author's Note:**

> The song ‘perfect’ by Ed Sheeran is inspiring this, kinda... you’ll see. 
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @/darlingfiims

If you had asked Betty when she was a little girl how she pictured her senior prom going, it would’ve been nothing like this. Instead of walking through the halls of her High School for one of the last times holding the hand of Jughead Jones, she would’ve walked in holding the hand of who she imagined would’ve been her boyfriend, Archie Andrews. But that was back when circumstances were different; back before Betty had come to realisation, on a night like this one just a few years ago, that she wasn’t enough for Archie. She was for Jughead. He was safe.

If you had asked Archie when he was a little boy how he pictured his senior prom going, he would’ve told you that he didn’t want to go - but, he knew Betty would want to, and he’d follow her anywhere, through fire, across the country, just anywhere. Little Archie couldn’t picture a life without Betty by his side, because that’s how much he loved her. But that was back when circumstances were different; that was before everything came crashing and the whole future Archie had planned for them came to a halt, all because there was a new girl in town and Archie was attracted to her. Archie’s lust for the new brunette with eyes of pure seduction momentarily outweighed the love Archie held for Betty.

He had said it himself to Betty, that night all those years ago. He couldn’t give her what she wanted. He wasn’t good enough for her. But, unlike the fool he was back then, who was so eager to live in the now and bathe in a hot romance instead of remember the future he still longed for with the girl next door, he wanted to try. He wanted to be good enough for Betty Cooper. He wanted to give her what she wanted, in hopes that she still did.

He watched as she entered the room with Jughead, the disco lights casting a shadow over her face every time they swept over her. Even in the shadows she still lit up the room and the music playing through the hall simply became background music as Archie took in his girl.

Her hair was down, hanging over her shoulders in smooth waves — Archie loved Betty however she wanted to style her hair, but seeing it out of her usual ponytail was always enough to make his heart speed up. He could only imagine what it looked like all messed up, after being in the heat of the moment together as she came down from pure bliss, laying on Archie’s bed in one of his tops.

Betty’s eyes wandered around the room, until they locked on Archie who was staring straight back at her. The grip she had on Jughead’s hand loosened on its own, feeling ashamed to be holding it when it was Archie going through her mind, still, after she’d tried to end whatever it was going on between them.

It would never end, though. The torture, the longing, the feelings she felt whenever Archie was near. It never ended, no matter how hard she tried to bury them. The same went for Archie. Though, he didn’t want it to end. This time, given the chance, he was going to make sure it didn’t.

“Your drink, Archiekins.” Veronica sat herself down on his lap, her left arm wrapping around his shoulders whilst her other held out his drink she’d went to get.

“Thanks, Ronnie.”

“So, what are the plans for when this finishes?” She smirked at him. “A booth at Pop’s? A hotel room for two?”

“I personal would rather we all go to Pop’s than a hotel room for two, might get a little crammed.” Jughead said as he pulled out a chair next to Archie.

“Who said the invite extended to you, Jones? No offence, B.” Veronica had said.

“None taken.” Betty spoke, for the first time that night. She’d been nearly silent in the car ride over, insisting she had a headache whenever Jug had asked.

Archie had to take his eyes off Betty. “I actually needed to get home soon.”

“Fine,” Veronica was clearly annoyed as her arm dropped from Archie’s shoulder. “B, Jughead, I guess the invite does extend. Wanna go to Pop’s later?”

“Yeah sounds cool with me.” Jughead said, Archie looked at his scuffed up shoes instead of at any of his friends. He was ditching them because he couldn’t stand to be around them and not be able to have his hand in Betty’s. He was ditching Veronica because, whilst he loved her, he wasn’t in love with her.

“I don’t feel like it, sorry V.” Archie’s head shot up at that. He didn’t mean to make things awkward for Betty to the point she didn’t want to hang out as a four either.

“Is there something I don’t know about?” Veronica asked. Both Archie and Betty’s hearts would’ve leapt out of their chests if they could. “Like, are there carriages outside that transported you here, and they’re gonna turn into pumpkins at midnight?” She laughed, Archie tried to. “Come on guys, this is our last prom.”

“We can still have fun here, we have a few more hours.” Betty shrugged. “I’m not saying I need to leave right now. After all, Cheryl said I have to stay to watch her and Toni be crowned prom queen and queen.”

Archie managed to laugh at that and Betty got butterflies hearing the sound as if they were children again. Simpler times.

“We all know the real fun is after prom.” Ronnie said, taking a swig of her drink.

“Betty’s right.” Archie said to Veronica. “We can still have fun here. You’re right also, this is our last prom. It’s one of the last moments for us to be dumb, careless teenagers before college starts and we all go our different ways. Let’s make the most out of it.”

Just like that, as if their lives were filmed and part of a teen coming of age movie or tv show, a new song began to play and Veronica shot up to her feet.

“You’re right, Archiekins. Good thing I like Ed Sheeran.” She smiled and held out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

With Veronica leading Archie to the dance floor and Jughead leading Betty, the lyrics to Ed Sheeran’s ‘Perfect’ echoing around the room, the only thing on Betty’s mind was Archie’s words.

_‘It’s one of the last moments for us to be dumb, careless teenagers before college starts and we all go our different ways. Let’s make the most out of it.’_

Maybe it was time for one last careless teenage decision on Betty’s behalf.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s another chapter coming don’t worry kids.
> 
> Next chapter features slow dancing and those longing gazes that barchie are so good at...


End file.
